


"The World has Awakened"

by JQ (musicmillennia)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nerdiness, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:02:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/JQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you’ve known Leonard Snart as long as Mick has, you pick up on the little things. Like when he likes a song, he’ll keep a quiet beat by tapping his fingers, or when he’s lying about something he doesn’t want to lie about, he’ll widen his eyes just so and speak in something closer to monotone.</p><p>Mick knows Len well enough to know all of these things. But his favorite is when Len nerds out.</p><p> </p><p>[believesinponds asked: prompt: coldwave with len being a huge nerd and mick fondly going along with it (bonus points if it is somehow star wars related)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	"The World has Awakened"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [believesinponds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/gifts).



> Since I didn't fill out that many prompts and this is a rare pair, I'm not going to put all my fills into one larger work.

When you’ve known Leonard Snart as long as Mick has, you pick up on the little things. Like when he likes a song, he’ll keep a quiet beat by tapping his fingers, or when he’s lying about something he doesn’t want to lie about, he’ll widen his eyes  _just_ so and speak in something closer to monotone.

Mick knows Len well enough to know all of these things. But his favorite is when Len nerds out.

Because when Lenny nerds out, he’s not putting on airs or giving winning speeches. Mick prefers honesty, and this feels like one of the most honest forms of Len. Yes, Snart is unabashedly a criminal, and Mick loves that—but he’s also a guy who references Star Trek in the middle of a gun fight.

Mick knows the look all too well. Like many of Len’s expressions, it’s subtle, present only to those who know what to look for: a slight bob in his Adam’s apple as he swallows; a twitch in his fingers, not for a gun but for something like a comic book or lightsaber; a focused gleam in his eyes that shines as brightly as the one that happens when one of his plans is flawlessly executed; a small parting in his lips.

It happens when  _The Force Awakens_ trailer premieres on the shitty TV in their warehouse. Mick need only glance up from his metalwork at the mention of The Force, and there he is, Lenny in all his nerd glory. This time, his fingers have decided to fist the couch cushions.

First thing’s first. Once the trailer ends, Mick sets down his blowtorch and approaches Len, making his steps fall heavy on the floor. When Len doesn’t move from his spot, Mick turns his head and licks into those parted lips. Because really, what else is he supposed to do?

Len huffs, like he knows what Mick’s thinking—which wouldn’t surprise him all that much—and opens up for him exactly like Mick wanted. The kiss is heated, but it’s a slow burn, just right for a Saturday morning.

Next: Mick grabs his coat and heat gun. Goes for a little walk.

Finally: Profit.

 

* * *

 

Few things can surprise Lenny. In his own dick way, he jokes that it’s why he keeps Mick around.

So all things considered, Mick’s right to be smug today. As if sensing his partner’s self-satisfied smirk, Len turns from his worktable with narrowed eyes.

“What did you do?” is his first question. Not unjustified, especially since Mick’s hands are behind his back.

“Not yet Snart, I’m enjoying this.”

“ _Mick_.”

“And you keep tellin’  _me_ I’m impatient.” Len’s suspicious glare doesn’t abate, fixed resolutely on those hidden hands. “Fine. Here.”

The reaction is somehow better than Mick imagined. Soon as he hands Len the three tickets, he sees the moment Len reads  _STAR WARS: THE FORCE AWAKENS MIDNIGHT PREMIERE._ Parted lips gape; twitching hands tremble; gleaming eyes shine; and Len can’t seem to swallow.

Mick crosses his arms, grinning. He’d tease Len about letting him burn the block down now, but Len’d think he held up an entire movie theater just for that. Which he didn’t—he’ll do plenty for reward, but he’ll also do plenty for Leonard Snart.

Instead he asks, “Luke Skywalker costume still fit?”

Len yanks him in by his suspenders, but only with one hand. Mick’s pretty sure he’s never going to let go of those tickets.

**Author's Note:**

> LET THIS SHIP RISE  
> (I will keep saying this until it rises)
> 
> Thank you for reading :D


End file.
